Jack's Back
by KimDWil71
Summary: This story is a sequel to Mom's Boyfriend. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl, but I own the Jack charater. I hope you all like this. Warning: Major Violence.


Jack's Back

(Jack Randiston is sitting in the bar in Los Angeles.)

Bartender: Sir, would you like another tequila with lime?

Jack: Sure, thanks. (He then sees a woman sit down and she looks slightly like Claire McCallister, but it's not her. But since she reminds him of her, he goes to sit next to her.) Hey there, can I buy you a drink?

Lisa: (Woman) No thanks, I'm waiting for my husband to come.

Jack: Well, he's not here right now. I am.

Lisa: I said 'No'! Now go away!

Jack: Come on, Baby. What does your husband doesn't know, won't hurt.

Lisa: I said to get! (She then slaps him with her purse and walks away from him.) LOSER!

Jack: Man, I have to get back together with Claire, but that boy of hers is keeping me from doing so. Just because I was a little rough when it came to discipline, she breaks up with me. That boy of hers needs some real discipline. I know, I'll go back and take him to military school. Then she'll see that what I'm doing is for the good of all of us and she'll take me back. She'll have to. She won't have that boy of hers to worry about. I doubt that boy of hers will survive military school for more than a day or two. (He takes one more swig of his tequila with lime and then heads to his apartment and begins to pack his bags to head over to Fair City.) (He then gets into his midnight blue BMW and drives from Los Angeles towards Fair City and when he arrives, he checks into a hotel.) Tomorrow, I will make my move. (The next day, which is Saturday, Jack heads to where Tobey and his mother lives and sees Tobey leaving and being lifted onto the shoulder of one of his robots and heading somewhere of great importance and Jack begins to follow him.) Where is that boy going? (He then sees Tobey's 'park' his robot behind a building, that looks like a rundown motel and goes to enter a building. And Tobey's robot isn't the only vehicle in the parking lot of the motel. He sees a green van with a mouse on it, a helicopter on the motel's roof, a car that looks like a giant sub sandwich, and many other vehicles. And the sign on the motel reads the following, "Welcome Villains".) What the heck? That boy of Claire's is a villain? He really needs to go to military school. (Jack then waits and then decides to enter the motel and quietly follows Tobey and sees him going into what looks like a convention hall and then goes to sit in front, next to other unsavory-looking characters.) What the? (He then sees the doors close and he goes to peek into the room and he sees something that looks like a meeting of some kind.) I need to find a place where I can abduct that boy. Hmmm, he then sees that the bathrooms are located outside of the room and heads to the men's room and waits for Tobey, just in case.)

(Meanwhile, at the meeting.)

Granny May: (She is at the podium, ready to conduct this week's villain meeting.) First, I want to, once again, officially welcome back young Tobey McCallister the Third. As you all remember, he was kept from coming to our meetings because of that boyfriend his mother had.

Tobey: Please don't remind me of that travesty.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wasn't he the guy who thought Wordgirl was your imaginary friend?

Tobey: Yes and he stole my personal belongings. Thankfully, he didn't destroy the plans I had up here in my head.

Chuck: You never said what other things he stole from you.

Tobey: That's because it's no one's business.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh come on, Tobey. We all know you have a major crush on Wordgirl and that you collect news articles and pictures of her and you have a scrapbook dedicated to her.

Tobey: But…Ok. So what if I do.

Mr. Big: Tobey, do you know that there's a rule that says villains can't fall in love with heroes?

Granny May: There's no rule like that. Mr. Big, how many times have we said, 'Don't make up your own rules"?

Mr. Big: Well, we should make it a rule. Why would you have a crush on Wordgirl?

Tobey: Well, um…I have my reasons.

Mr. Big: And why can't you have a crush on let's say, Eileen or Victoria Best? They are, at least, villains. Even though they never come to meetings.

Tobey: Look, I like Wordgirl for my own reasons and I'm not interested in a girl who talks like a baby and becomes a monster when she doesn't get her way and I'm not interested in a girl who constantly brags about herself.

Mr. Big: She sounds like a great girl who has great confidence in herself.

Tobey: I have to share class time with that one. You try spending seven hours with Victoria Best in class and listen to her boast about herself.

Granny May: And she also violated a rule about stealing the weapons from other villains.

Mr. Big: Didn't she use them to try to defeat Wordgirl?

Granny May: Well, she did use them on Wordgirl. But…

Mr. Big: So, I say, she had the right to do that.

Chuck: Ok, let's see what happens if she decides to steal one of your mind-control devices.

Mr. Big: All the power to her. Besides, doesn't she hypnotize people with her recorder playing? That's like a form of mind-control.

Granny May: But we have a rule about using such powers on other villains. And she violated them.

Ms. Question: Didn't you all get on my case for doing the same thing as well?

Mr. Big: They did.

Butcher: That's because Ms. Question didn't use her powers and flew you out of the city.

Mr. Big: Why did you do that?

Big Left-Hand Guy: She wanted to eliminate the villains so that Wordgirl would leave town. But that plan backfired.

Ms. Question: Oh yeah? Who is no longer considered a super villain? Me or you and your fellow "mischief-maker", Invisi-Bill?

(As the meeting goes on, Jack continues to stay hidden within the bathroom, while waiting for Tobey to enter, in order to abduct him. But the constant waiting is starting to make him slightly frustrated.)

(Meanwhile, back in the meeting hall.)

Granny May: Ok, I think we heard enough of this discussion.

Mr. Big: Can I just make a suggestion before we go to take a break?

Granny May: Go ahead, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: How about if we ask Victoria Best to join the Villains' Association?

Tobey: I don't like the idea.

Granny May: Well, if we want her to join the Association, we first need to ask if she wants to join and then, we'll give her a copy of the rule book and give her a trial period, and maybe if she proves herself worthy, then we'll let her in the Association.

Tobey: I'll mention it to Victoria on Monday at school.

Granny May: And now, we will take a break and when we come back…(She then sees Ms. Question with her hand up.) What is it, Ms. Question?

Ms. Question: Can I have a say after the break?

Granny May: Sure thing.

(With that said, the villains grab some refreshments and begin to mingle and talk amongst each other.)

Chuck: What do you think about having Victoria Best in the Association, Tobey?

Tobey: Well, I thought about it and it would be nice to have another child villain in the group.

Chuck: Do you really have a crush on Wordgirl or is that just a rumor?

Tobey: Well, I guess I kind of have a small crush on her. I find her to be kind of good-looking and she is very smart.

Chuck: Yeah, I can kind of see why you would have a crush on her. She is pretty and smart. But don't you hate it when she destroys your robots and ruins whatever plans you have?

Tobey: Yeah, I guess I do. Well, I have to use the little genius' room and then I'll join in whatever subject that Ms. Question wants to discuss.

Chuck: Ok, don't be too long though.

(Tobey then goes to enter the bathroom and Jack sees him and after letting the boy use the facilities, he's about to come out and grab him, when another villain enters the bathroom.)

Rope Guy: Hey Tobey, we're just about to begin the meeting again.

Tobey: Thank you. I'll be there in a bit. (Rope Guy exits and then, Jack goes to pursue Tobey again and this time, he places his hand over the boy's mouth, preventing him from calling out for anyone and as he's being dragged out of the building, Tobey drops his robot remote and his glasses fall off and onto the floor of the hallway.) (He then finds himself being thrown into the back of a car and once he comes to his senses.) Who do you think you are?

Jack: Hello Tobey. Remember me?

Tobey: (Even though his vison is a little blurry, he recognizes the voice of his captor.) You're Mother's ex-boyfriend, Jack 'Something or other'! What do you want from me?

Jack: I'm here to take you away and place you into a military school.

Tobey: And my mother knows about this?

Jack: No, she just needs to realize that you are trouble and that you need real discipline. And your mother isn't doing a good job with it. So, I'm taking you to a place where you will get the discipline you deserve.

Tobey: You won't get away with this! (He then tries to yell for help as loud as he can, but with the windows rolled up, his cries for help go unheard.)

Jack: Shut up, you little punk!

(Tobey is very afraid at this point and cringes in fear from Jack's menacing and threatening voice.)

(Meanwhile, back in the meeting hall.)

(The villains are about to settle down for the second half of their meeting.)

Granny May: Before we start again, has anyone seen young Tobey?

Rope Guy: I told him that the meeting was starting again and he said that he'll be out in a few seconds. But that was thirty minutes ago.

Granny May: Go and see if he's still in there.

Rope Guy: Yes Ma'am. (He heads into the men's room and he looks around and doesn't see Tobey anywhere, but he looks down and sees his remote for his robot on the floor. He picks it up and then looks out in the hallway and spots Tobey's eye glasses and picks them up and looks towards the door.) Oh My! (He then heads back into the meeting hall with Tobey's lost items.) Hey, I couldn't find Tobey, but I found these two items on the bathroom floor and on the hallway floor.

Chuck: You don't think something bad happened to him. Do you?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then takes Tobey's glasses into his hands and becomes concerned.) I have a bad feeling something bad did happen to him. He wouldn't just leave his remote behind and he can't see too well without his glasses on.

LRW: We're going to need to seek, search, and look for him.

Mr. Big: His mother probably came and took him home.

Granny May: I don't think so. She wouldn't make him leave his remote here and she would make sure that he had his eye glasses on.

Mr. Big: (In a mockingly like attitude.) Why not let his little potential girlfriend look for him?

Chuck: That is actually a good idea. Wordgirl did say that if we ever needed help that she would help us in the same way she helps the regular citizens.

Mr. Big: Why don't we just try to look for him ourselves first and if we need Wordgirl's help…

Dr. Two-Brains: Good idea.

(While the villains search for Tobey, Becky and Bob are at the library with Violet and Scoops to work on some book reports for school.)

Violet: Becky, I thought you said that Tobey was going to join us here at the library to work on our book reports together.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he also said that he had a 'meeting' to go to and that's probably where he's at right now.

Scoops: You know, I've always wanted to go to one of those villain meetings.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think they'll appreciate the press coming to one their meetings. They kind of like to keep them as low profile as possible. At least that's what heard.

Scoops: I guess that makes sense.

(Just then, Becky's new cell phone rings.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She gets a shushing from the librarian.) Sorry. (Goes to answer.) Hello?

Mr. Botsford: Becky, I'm sorry to call you and I know the library has a rule agains cell phone use but I just got a call from Tobey's mom and she says that her son was supposed to be home like an hour ago. By any chance is he there with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: No Dad, I'm sorry. Tobey's not here with me at the library.

Mr. Botsford: Ok, thanks Becky. By any chance do you know where he might be?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I wish I did.

(Meanwhile, Jack is continuing to drive towards the border of California and Oregon, in order to bring Tobey to a very intense and tough military school, located in the small, unknown, and unnamed town in the mountains of Oregon.)

(They arrive at a gas station, just outside of Fair City, in the town of Somerset (The town from my storyline, "Butcher's Daughter Series".)).

Jack: (He turns towards Tobey, who's still in the backseat of Jack's BMW, with fear-filled tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. Jack says to Tobey in a real menacing tone of voice.) You stay here and stay quiet while I get gas for my car. (As soon as Jack goes into the gas station's convenience shop, Tobey tries his best to free himself from the seatbelt that Jack has used as a snare to keep Tobey trapped.) (Tobey does manage to free himself, but as he opens the door, the car's alarm goes off and Jack goes to the window of the convenience store and he sees Tobey escaping his car and becomes furious as he begins to run after him.) HEY COME BACK HERE, BOY! (Tobey goes and hides behind a bush and tries to stay as quiet as he can, but is also feeling very afraid and nervous.)

(Meanwhile, back home in Fair City.)

(Becky and Bob have returned home from the library and they see Tobey's mom sitting in the living room, upset because her son is missing and she has no idea where he's at.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Mom, Dad, Mrs. McCallister. You still haven't found Tobey?

Mrs. McCallister: No, I don't know where my son is? I know he went to one of those meetings of his but he said that he was going to be home two hours ago.

Mrs. Botsford: We're thinking of calling the police soon.

Mrs. McCallister: But we have to wait 24 hours. Who knows what will happen to him in that time?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope he's ok too. Come on, Bob. (She then transforms.) WORD UP! Come on, Huggy. We need to find Tobey. (They then zoom out of their window and they begin to search all over for Tobey.) Hmm, where should we start? (Huggy, His mother said something about him going to a meeting.) That's true and the only place I know of where he goes for a meeting is at the Villains' Association meeting hall. Let's go! (They zoom faster towards the meeting hall and when they arrive, they see one of Tobey's robots parked outside the building.) There's one of his robots. Maybe he's stuck inside a room or something. (They head inside the meeting hall and she sees the villains inside as well.)

Rope Guy: (He notices Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface in the hallway, coming towards the meeting hall.) Hey everyone, Wordgirl and Huggy are here.

Dr. Two-Brains: Let them in. (Rope Guy lets Wordgirl into the convention hall.) Hey there, Wordgirl. Capt. Huggyface.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Villains. Um, there's been a rumor going around that Tobey is missing.

Butcher: Yeah, he's been missing since 1pm, right after we had our break.

Chuck: And none of us has been able to find him.

Mr. Big: Are you going to help us find him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I need to. His mother is very worried and she's scared that she may never see him again. So when did you notice that he was missing?

Rope Guy: I found out first. I first saw him go into the mens' room and then I told him that the meeting was about to start again and then I left and he never came out again. I was then told to go and find him but all I found was his remote for his robot and his eye glasses. (He then hands her Tobey's dropped items.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then takes them and is becomes concerned.) This sounds serious. By any chance did you see anyone unauthorized come into this room?

Granny May: No, we didn't see anyone unauthorized.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, maybe I should check the parking lot. (She goes outside, looks around the area and then she looks on the ground and notices a new set of tracks that doesn't look like it came from any of the villains' cars.) Villains! (She then sees them come out of the building.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What did you find out?

Wordgirl/Becky: There seems to be an extra set of tire tracks that doesn't appear to come from any of your vehicles.

Chuck: How can you tell?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, there's the tracks for Doc's van, your sandwich car, Rope Guy's car, Granny May's car, and the foot prints from Tobey's robot. And Mr. Big's helicopter is up on the roof, so it doesn't make any tracks. So that leaves me to believe that someone new came here. And they had seemed to left at great speed. And it goes off in that direction. So someone must've came here and snuck into the motel and abducted Tobey, when he was in the bathroom. And he must've dropped his remote and his glasses must've fallen off while he was being dragged away.

Ms. Question: Then why didn't he yell for help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe because, whoever abducted him covered up his mouth so that he couldn't yell for help.

Big Left-Hand Guy: So are you going to help us find him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, sure. Tobey's probably in danger and since he doesn't have his glasses on, he probably can't see where he's at too well.

(Meanwhile, Tobey is still hiding behind the bush near the gas station and he sees that Jack has walked away and he decides to run further away.)

Tobey: (Talking to himself.) I need to get away from here and maybe Wordgirl will be able to hear me if I get close enough to Fair City. (He begins to pick up some speed as he walks further and further away from the gas station and Jack, but since he doesn't have his glasses on, he's not able to see where he's going as well.)

(But Jack sees him and gets into his car and speeds after him.)

Jack: Come back here, Punk! You're not going to stop me from getting back with your mother!

(Tobey decides that he needs to head back to the gas station and maybe someone inside will be able to help him, so he makes his way back towards the gas station and enters the store.)

Station Attendent: Can I help you, Son?

Tobey: Yes Sir. I need your help. That man who came in here, kidnapped me and I need to get home.

Station Attendent: Where do you live?

Tobey: I live in Fair City. My name is Tobey McCallister and my mother's name is Claire McCallister.

Station Attendent: Ok, Son. I'll see what I can do.

(Just then, Jack sees him inside of the store and rushes inside.)

Jack: (He then pretends to be Tobey's father.) Thank goodness, you found my son. Tobey, I thought I told you to stay in the car.

Tobey: You're not my father. You kidnapped me and you're trying to take me to a military school.

Jack: (Smiling at the attendent and patting Tobey on the head, just to make him look good.) Kids have a wild imagination. Come along, Son. It's best that we head home now.

Tobey: No. Please, I need help!

(The attendent watches all of this and becomes quite concerned and after Tobey and Jack leave the store, he goes to call the police.)

(Meanwhile, Jack is furious with Tobey for escaping from him and yanks him by the arm with such force, he almost feels like Jack is pulling his arm out of shoulder.)

Jack: **YOU STUPID BRATTY PUNK! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE FROM ME?! **(He then shoves Tobey back into his car and pulls the seat belt so tight that Tobey can hardly move or do anything else too well.)

(Feeling scared, all Tobey can do at this point is cry, as he sits in the back seat of Jack's car.)

(Jack now is heading towards the state of Oregon, with Tobey sitting in the backseat of his car, crying and feeling scared and hopeless.)

(It's now nighttime and no one in Fair City has been able to find Tobey and his mother heads home to an empty house, alone and scared that she'll never see her son again.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are searching for Tobey, after meeting and getting more information from the town's villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This is going to take all night, but we have to find him. (Huggy, maybe Tobey ran away from home.) I don't think so, Huggy. Tobey wouldn't run away and leave any of his robots, his remote, or his glasses behind. Besides, what about those extra tire tracks at the motel where the villains have their meetings?

(Jack continues to drive towards the California/Oregon border.)

Jack: Your mother will thank me for this one day.

Tobey: Mother is going to be furious when she finds out that you took me.

Jack: She probably will be, at first. But, like I said, she'll thank me later.

(Sometime the next day, Sunday, Wordgirl and Huggy come to the store, near the gas station and heads down.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy, can we get some food? I'm starving.) Sure thing, Huggy.

Station Attendent: Hey there, Missy. No pets allowed please.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry. I'll go in and get you some food and I'm going to ask the attendent if he's seen Tobey. (Huggy pouts, but agrees and he remains outside as Wordgirl heads inside and after purchasing snacks for herself and Huggy.) Excuse me, I'm Wordgirl and my pet, Huggy and I came here from Fair City and we were wondering if you've seen this boy? (She then hands him a picture of Tobey.)

Station Attendent: (He takes the picture and begins to study the picture and then hands it back to her.) Yes, I did see him. He said that his name is Tobey McCallister. He said that a man kidnapped him from his mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: A man was with him?

Station Attendent: Yes. He claimed to be the boy's father or something. I could see that the boy was in real danger and after they left, I called the police.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you tell me what kind of car this man was driving?

Station Attendent: I think it was a midnight blue BMW.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you tell me which way they went?

Station Attendent: They went towards the Oregon border, I think.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then heads out of the store and hands Huggy his snacks and then they head in the direction that the attendent said.) We need to hurry, Huggy.

(Meanwhile, when the station attendent called the Somerset police, they took the information and proceeded to call the Fair City police. Then the Fair City police go and call Claire.)

Police Officer: Mrs. McCallister, we have someone who has located your son, Tobey.

Mrs. McCallister: That is great news! Thank you so much. Do you know where he's at?

Police Officer: He was seen with a man at a gas station in Somerset, just north of here. He said that it as if they are heading towards the state of Oregon.

Mrs. McCallister: Thank you so much. (She then hangs up the phone and goes to call Sally Botsford.)

(At the same time, Tim, Sally, and TJ are sitting in their living room, wondering where Becky and Bob had gone off to.)

Mr. Botsford: Honey, what if, whoever kidnapped Tobey, also kidnapped Becky and Bob?

Mrs. Botsford: I hope they're ok. (Just then, their phone rings.) Hello?

Mrs. McCallister: Sally, someone found Tobey!

Mrs. Botsford: That's great news, Claire. It really is.

Mrs. McCallister: You don't sound too happy right now.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, Becky and Bob are missing now, too. We don't know where they went either.

Mrs. McCallister: I'm sorry to hear that. Did you call Becky's friends?

Mrs. Botsford: We called Violet and Scoops. They don't know where they're at either.

(Meanwhile, after several hours on the road, Jack and Tobey make it to the California/Oregon border.)

Jack: We're almost there, you little pest. (Tobey remains quiet and scared, as tears continue to stream down his cheeks.)

(In the skies, Wordgirl and Huggy come upon a car that seems to fit the description that the attendent at the service station described.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, that looks like the car that the attendent described. Come on. (They zoom down to the car and she looks inside from the sunroof and she spots Tobey, sitting in the backseat, with the seatbelt keeping him in place, like a snare.) (She then lands onto the ground and takes the car by the back bumper and holds on it, using all of her super strength as much as she can.)

Jack: (Noticing that his car is slowing down to a stop.) What the? What is going on with this car? (He tries to step on the gas to make it speed up, but it doesn't work and his car comes to a stop.) (He then gets out of his car and he sees the little girl and her monkey standing next to him.) I remember you. Where in the world did you come from?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard that you took young Tobey McCallister and I came here to bring him home again.

Jack: He's going to go to military school. His mother needs to understand that this method of discipline is what this little trouble-maker needs.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's for her to decide, not you. You are not authorized to take someone child, just because you feel it's what the child needs.

Jack: Look, this is none of your business.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is so my business. For I am Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. We are the superheros for Fair City and we are committed to help the citizens of our city and to keep them safe from anything that is threatening them.

Jack: (He's about to get back into his car and proceed to drive to the military school, but Wordgirl punches a hole into his car's front hood and destroys the engine, preventing Jack from leaving.) You stupid, no-good, little punk!

Tobey: (While Wordgirl is distracting Jack, Huggy had gone into the backseat of the car and had freed Tobey, who now steps out of the car.) Don't talk to Wordgirl like that!

Jack: How did you get free? (He then sees Huggy.) You dirty little vermin!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She steps in-between her friends and Jack.) Don't touch them. I'm now going to be taking Tobey home, back to his mother. Let's go home, Tobey.

Tobey: Ok. Thank you, Wordgirl.

Jack: You won't get away with this! (But with his car severely damaged by Wordgirl, Jack can't do anything at this point.)

(Later, about half-way between Somerset and Fair City, Wordgirl and her companions land somewhere.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ok, Tobey? Everyone was so worried when you went missing.

Tobey: Really? Everyone?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. Your mother, the Botsfords, the villains, and the two of us. So, are you ok?

Tobey: I'm doing ok. Thank you for rescuing me.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then hands him his glasses.) Here, I think you lost these.

Tobey: Thank you, Becky. (He then places his glasses back on and his vison returns to normal.) Can we go home now?

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcome, Tobey. (He then grabs her and embraces her and she returns the hug, as he begins to cry from the experience.) It's ok. You know I'm here to help you, Tobey.

(She then lifts him and Huggy and they head home back to Fair City.)

(A few minutes later, they land in Fair City and head straight for Tobey's house.)

Mrs. McCallister: (She is sitting in her living room, waiting for any news on her son, when she hears the doorbell.) (She heads to the door and opens it.) (She sees her son standing there, along with Wordgirl and Huggy.) TOBEY! MY SON! I missed you so much! (She then goes to embrace him and both begin to cry with joy and relief.)

Tobey: I missed you too, Mother. I'm sorry for being such a bad boy!

Mrs. McCallister: (She then bends to his level.) Tobey, you are not a bad boy. I love you and I always will. No matter what you do.

Tobey: I love you too, Mother.

Mrs. McCallister: Thank you for rescuing him, Wordgirl and Huggy. We will never, ever forget what you did for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just doing our job. I have to get going now. I'll let Tobey tell you what happened.

Mrs. McCallister: Alright. Thank you again, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.

(A few days later, Tobey arrives back in class, after staying out of school in order to get over his traumatic experience and goes to sit next to Becky.)

Tobey: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. It's great seeing you back in school. How are you doing these days?

Tobey: I'm doing better. Thanks for asking. Oh Victoria, I have something I need to ask you later.

Victoria: Ok Tobey.

Tobey: And Becky, I need for you to ask Wordgirl to meet me at my house. (He winks at her because he knows that she's Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Tobey.

Scoops: Hey Tobey, I heard that you were kidnapped. Can I interview you about your ordeal for the Daily Rag?

Tobey: Sure, but not today. I have more important things to do.

Scoops: Sure thing. Let me know when you're ready to talk about it.

(Later, at lunch.)

Victoria: So, what did you want to talk to me about?

Tobey: Well, before I was kidnapped, the some of the adult villains and I were talking about letting you join the Villains' Association.

Victoria: (Scoffs!) Really? They really want me to be part of the Villains' Association?

Tobey: Yes, so what do you say?

Victoria: Well, I'll think about it.

Tobey: Ok.

(Later that day, Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Huggy and they head over to Tobey's house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, we're here.

Tobey: Hey there, Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what did you want to see me about?

Tobey: I just want to thank you for rescuing me and I also want to tell you that I'm thinking of quitting the Villains' Association.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you just asked Victoria to join.

Tobey: I guess she can take my place. So, what do you think about me quitting? I won't quit building my robots, but I will quit building them for evil purposes.

Wordgirl/Becky: (At first, she doesn't say anything and then she goes to embrace him.) Tobey, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. But can I ask? Are you doing this because of what happened?

Tobey: Maybe it had to do with it a little bit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess it doesn't really matter the reason or motivation behind your decision. You quitting the Villain's Association and not using your robots for evil is more important. And, like I said, I'm very proud of you, Tobey. (She then gives him a slight kiss on the cheek, making him smile and blush.)

Tobey: Thanks.

(Two weeks later, Victoria is officially granted membeship into the Villains' Association on the same day that Tobey resigns his membership with the Association.)

(Meanwhile, Jack is now sitting in prison for kidnapping Tobey.)

(When he had returned home to his mother, he had told her that Jack, her ex-boyfriend, was the one who kidnapped him and was planning to bring him to a military school in Oregon.)

(When she heard that, she immediately called the police and they contacted the police in the city where Jack's car located.)

(Jack had decided to reside in the town where his car was destroyed by Wordgirl and was going to stay there until his car was repaired. Then the police in that town was told that Jack is wanted in Fair City for kidnapping a child and he was transported back to Fair City, where he is now serving his prison time, alongside some of Fair City's own villains, who found what Jack did to Tobey to be despicable.)

(After serving his time in Fair City's prison, Jack is transported to another prison in Los Angeles.)

The End…

NO MORE JACK!

I hope you all like this…


End file.
